


Dragon Age NSFW oneshots

by Emrys_Ace



Series: Dragon Age oneshots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Ace/pseuds/Emrys_Ace
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Surana
Series: Dragon Age oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dragon Age NSFW oneshots

Revas’ heart was pounding hard in their chest as they led Zevran into their tent. It was half in anticipation of what was about to transpire, half in anxiety at what he knew he had to reveal to Zevran. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, it’s not like it was something uncommon or unnatural. Perhaps it was just the thought of being intimate with someone in more ways than just physical.  
The tent flap closed behind them with barely a sound, and Revas could feel Zevran’s prescence as he approached. It was almost pitch dark inside the tent, so Revas summoned a ball of dim light. Before the other elf could say anything, Revas turned,

“Zevran. Before this goes any further, there’s something you should know about me first.”

“What is it?”  
“I... how do I explain this? It’s not... it’s not really a big deal, but still I thought you should know.  
I was born... different. Like, when I was born, my parents thought I was... a girl. But I realised- only a few months before I was taken to the Circle, actually- that I’m not, in fact, a girl. I’m a boy- a man- well, mostly, anyway. There’s a part of me that isn’t really either as well, but that’s another thing.  
I just thought you should know- that I don’t have the... parts you were expecting.”

“Alright. That is no worry, my Grey Warden.”

“Really? You don’t find it... weird, or wrong?”

“Why would I? It is a normal thing, yes? I have met others like you before many times in Antiva.”

Revas was sure their relief was clearly visible, but they didn’t mind. They weren’t sure what the attitudes were to people like him across Thedas, as his only experience within the Circle couldn’t really be generalised.

“That’s... that’s good to know. Some people I have met have not been so open-minded. They’d say I’m less of a man because my body is different.”

“Why would I see you as less of a man?” Zevran said, leading Revas to sit down on his bedroll. “And what I, or others think, should not matter anyway. Someone thinking you less of a man does not make you so. You are who you say you are.”

“Thank you.” Revas shifted on the bedroll, sitting up straighter as Zevran sat behind him, his legs stretching to either side of Revas’.

“Are you comfortable to take off your shirt?” The assassin asked. “It would probably be better without, but if not that is fine also.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Revas reached down to pull his shirt over his head, only hesitating for a moment. He’d never been this intimate with anyone before, no one had ever seen him with his shirt off. No one had seen the scars on his chest, and Zevran was about to. What Revas found strange was that that thought didn’t scare them. It was something about Zevran- despite the other elf’s previous occupation, despite the fact they’d met because Zevran had been trying to kill them- Revas felt safe with him.  
Revas pulled off their shirt, throwing it to the side.  
The assassin said nothing more, but placed no hands on Revas, and they started to wonder what he was doing. They heard the clink of a stopper being removed from a bottle, and a moment later, an oiled hand placed itself on Revas’ shoulder. He hissed involuntarily at the sudden cold feeling.

“Are you okay?” Zevran stopped at the sound.

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine. Was just a little surprised at the cold feeling. You can go ahead.” Revas suddenly noticed that their shoulders had tensed up, and tried to relax them.

“Hmm. You are tense, Revas.” One oiled hand remained on his shoulder, but did not move. “Is something wrong? If you are not comfortable, there is nothing wrong with that. You just have to tell me and I will stop.”

“Sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologise for.”

“I’m s- I mean, I’m not uncomfortable. The tension is probably just... just because I’ve never done this before. As in- I’ve never been... intimate like this. And probably stress too.” Revas let out a small nervous laugh.

“Okay then. I understand. You are safe here with me.” Zevran leaned in a little closer to Revas’ neck. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yeah.”

Nothing more was said. Zevran’s hands began to move, caressing Revas’ shoulders. The oil spreading across his skin began to warm, and that sensation coupled with the pressure Zevran was applying elicited a small gasp.

“Is that good?” Zevran asked as he continued to massage Revas’ upper back.

“Mmhhnmm.” Revas found that suddenly they were unable to form words, and could only manage a muffled sound of assent. Their eyes fluttered shut, and they leaned back ever so slightly, into the assassin’s touch.  
Zevran said nothing in return, but Revas could’ve sworn he _felt_ the other elf smile.  
Quiet fell in the tent, only occasionally broken by breathy sighs from Revas. No sounds came from outside, and Revas wondered if the rest of their companions were asleep.  
Zevran’s hands continued roving all over his back, and he relished at the touch. Revas had been afraid of intimacy for so long, but so far Zevran had been so careful, ensuring he had their consent the whole way through. And his hands... Revas had never had a massage before so they didn’t know what to expect, but whatever Zevran was doing felt immensely good.  
A moment later, Zevran hit a particularly tense knot in Revas’ shoulder, and they let out an involuntary moan.  
The sound punctuated the silence, and Revas felt heat creep up their cheeks.  
Zevran chuckled, close enough that Revas felt his breath on their neck. The feeling of it brushing his skin sent a bolt of electricity through him.

“Sorry.” Revas didn’t know why they were apologising.

“There’s no need.” Zevran laughed softly. “You don’t need to apologise for enjoying yourself.”

“Sorry. I- sorry.” Revas squeezed their eyes shut, trying to collect their thoughts, but they were all in a jumble. “I’m making this awkward now, aren’t I?”

“Not at all, my Grey Warden. It is perfectly normal to be nervous.”

“I- thanks, Zev.” Revas forced their eyes back open, allowing themself to relax. “I don’t mean to be awkward. This is... this is really nice. I just... no one’s ever... touched me like this before.”

“Oh? That is in a good way, I hope?”

“Yeah...” the breath Revas let loose came out more shaky than he’d intended.

“How about... like this?” Zevran murmured, pressing his lips to Revas’ neck, and they wondered if it was possible to feel someone’s smirk.

“No.” Was all Revas managed, his thoughts all melting together.

“Or this?” The assassin moved one hand over the top of Revas’ shoulder, lightly caressing their collarbone.

“No...” Every tiny touch from Zevran sent shockwaves across their body, some of them aiming lower, past their stomach.

“Or...this?” The other elf’s hand moved again, and Revas felt the ghost of a touch just underneath one of the scars on his chest. “Is this okay?”

Revas didn’t even try to speak, merely nodding and murmuring what they hoped sounded like agreement.  
Zevran brushed his fingers over one of the scars, returning his lips to Revas’ neck.

“Mmm.” Revas sighed, leaning back against Zevran as the assassin’s hand explored their bare chest, at the same time moving his lips up and down their neck.  
Zevran’s hand began moving ever so slightly lower, only stopping when it reached the waistband of Revas’ trousers.

“May I? It is okay if you say no.” He murmured against their neck.

“Yes. Please.” Revas’ words came out more needy than they’d intended, earning a chuckle from Zevran. Whatever fear they’d had earlier that night was gone, replaced by a swirling desire in the pit of their stomach. Zevran’s every touch was slowly taking Revas apart, and they never wanted it to stop. If this was how Revas was going to die, they could think of no better way to go.

Zevran dipped his hand below the waistband, and all thoughts were cleared from Revas’ mind. A breathy moan escaped their lips as a finger teased at their entrance- and finding it already wet, slipped inside.  
The sensation was like nothing Revas had ever felt before, and as Zevran added another finger and began moving them inside him in a steady rhythm, they lost all sense of control.

“ _Ah..._ ” His mouth hung open, and he no longer tried to hold back the moans. He was distantly aware that they were in camp, and if their companions hadn’t been awake before, they surely were now. He could imagine the looks on Alistair and Wynne’s faces in the morning- but right now, he didn’t care.

“You make the most beautiful sounds, my dear.” Zevran trailed his lips along Revas’ neck, lightly nipping as he went. The idea that in the morning, their neck would be peppered with these little marks sent another bolt of electricity right to their core.

Every stroke of Zevran’s fingers sent shockwaves through Revas’ entire body, and they felt themself drifting further and further away. It felt as if their soul was about to transcend with the ecstasy.  
The other elf pressed his thumb to the small bundle of nerves at the apex of their thighs, and Revas cried out. They felt the muscles in their legs tensing and seizing up, the heat in their core rapidly building until they felt as though they were on the edge of a cliff.  
One hand scrabbled for purchase as their whole body began to tremble, and finding Zevran’s other hand, twisted their fingers tightly together.  
Revas squeezed their eyes shut, gripping Zevran’s fingers so tightly they almost went numb. One more- two more firm strokes, and the release that had built up burst free like water from a dam.  
Revas cried out as he came, his hips snapping around Zevran’s fingers, riding out the tremors.  
The assassin held the mage close as he came down from his high, stroking his hair and murmuring softly. Zevran removed his fingers, and Revas let out a small whine of protest.  
A moment of silence fell in the tent as Revas caught his breath. They heard Zevran scrabbling around for something in the dim light, and then a sloshing sound as he held up a skin of water.

“Drink? You must be parched after all that moaning.”

“I...thank you.” Revas accepted the waterskin, drinking heavily. When they set it back down, the tent was silent again. For a moment, neither elf moved.

“How are you feeling, my Grey Warden?” Zevran murmured in their ear.

“Mmm.” Revas’ heart still pounded in their chest, their thoughts still jumbled. “I’m... I’m good. That was... that was good.”

“That is good to hear.” The assassin chuckled.

Revas finally turned to face Zevran, and the elf’s face was shadowed. Neither of them spoke, neither of them made a move. There was a sort of sparkle in Zevran’s eye, but he sat still, as if he waited for Revas to make the move. It seemed he really meant what he’d said earlier- this was all to be on their terms.  
So Revas closed the distance between them, and kissed him.  
For a moment, Zevran did not respond, letting Revas direct the kiss. And when he did respond, a new kind of fire bloomed in Revas’ core. They melted into each other, arms snaking over shoulders and down to waists, pulling each other as close as they could get.  
Zevran’s tongue tapped at the seam of Revas’ lips, and they opened to let him in. As their tongues entwined as if wrestling for dominance, Zevran tangled his fingers in Revas’ hair. He tugged ever so gently, smirking into the kiss at the soft moan Revas let out.  
Revas shifted one leg slightly in an effort to get a little closer, and brushed against something hard, eliciting a shudder from Zevran. They paused, lips still fastened together. A moment of boldness washed over them, and they snaked a hand down to Zevran’s pants and palmed the hardness there. Revas tasted the other elf’s groan on their lips, and it was their turn to smirk.

“Excited, are we?” The mage murmured against the assassin’s lips.

“Hmm. What can I say? You were making the most delicious sounds.”

Revas smiled, took a fistful of Zevran’s shirt, and began to pull him on top of them.  
Their bare back against their bedroll, Zevran climbed fully on top of them, slotting their bodies together. There was something about the pressure weighing down on Revas that sent tremors through their heart and electricity down their spine.  
The two of them began to move, grinding against each other as the kiss deepened, swallowing each other’s moans. Fingers wound through hair, tugging, tugging. Someone bit the other’s lip, but they were so entwined with each other that Revas could no longer tell where he ended and where Zevran began.  
The friction of Zevran’s hardness near their core sent delicious shivers down their spine- but it wasn’t enough.  
Hands shaking with the anticipation, Revas reached down and tugged impatiently at the waistband of Zevran’s pants.

“This... this needs to come off.”

“Are you sure you want this?” Zevran murmured against their lips.

“Yes.” Revas replied breathlessly. “I want this. I want- I want you.”

“As you wish, my Grey Warden.” Zevran sat up, pulling them up with him. Hurried hands pulled off Zevran’s shirt, and it was discarded somewhere across the tent. They separated just for a moment, just to get rid of their final layers of clothing- and then Revas lay completely bare before Zevran.  
For one, long, terrifying moment, Revas thought that Zevran would take one look at them and decide that they were too different to be desirable after all.  
But in the dim light, they saw a gleam in the assassin’s eye as his gaze roved over their entire body. His desire burned a path along their skin, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake.

“Beautiful.” Zevran muttered.

“What... what did you say?”

“Just an observation, is all. I have been with many people, a range bodies- but none as uniquely beautiful as yours.”

“I...” Revas couldn’t find words. Zevran thought _he_ was beautiful, _this_ body?

“Are you okay?” Zevran sat back, his brow furrowing.

“I...yeah.” Revas touched a hand to his cheek and realised he was crying. “It’s just... no one’s ever said anything like to me before. You really think...?”

“Of course.” Zevran smiled.

Their mind stuck on Zevran’s words, their eyes swept the assassin’s body. Well-defined muscles, swirling black tattoos snaking down his sides. Their eyes flicked to between his legs, where his desire was obvious. Revas had never felt sexual attraction, but they still could see that Zevran’s body was indeed attractive.

“I...” Revas still couldn’t find any words, but then they decided that the time for words was over. Sitting up a little, they reached for Zevran. Tugged on his hair with a little impatience. At that, the assassin smirked.

He leaned forward into his hands, crawled forward slowly until their bodies were lined up again, with inches between them.

“Do you still want...” Zevran asked, his mouth so close to Revas’ they were almost kissing- all Revas could do was nod.

Zevran kept his gaze locked with Revas’ as he took his length in one hand, brushing the tip teasingly through their folds.

“Zev... stop teasing.” Revas protested, their speech almost slurred with the concentration it took.

Zevran only smirked, and slowly- painfully slowly- he pushed inside. When he was all the way in, he paused, giving Revas a moment to adjust.  
It was as if with Zevran inside him, there was no more room for thought. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open, and just as they fluttered shut, Zevran began to move.  
It was like nothing Revas had ever felt before, the sensation as the other elf pulled out slowly- but not all the way. And when he slammed back in, Revas cried out.

“Zevran!” Revas moaned the assassin’s name as they settled into a rhythm.  
The tent was soon filled with mingled moans and pants, the slap of skin against skin. Their mouths slotted together, swallowing each other’s gasps as they moved together. Every time Zevran hit that one sweet spot, stars exploded behind Revas’ vision. The assassin snaked his fingers through the mage’s hair, and pulled, accompanying a powerful thrust. Revas bit Zevran’s lip in an attempt to contain the moan. He clearly liked _that_.  
The other elf balled their hair in his fist, tugging again as he drove deeper. Zevran was trying to take it slow, but Revas bucked their hips impatiently, urging him on.

“Oh. _Oh. Zevran._ ” Revas pulled his mouth away from Zevran’s for a moment to suck in a gasping breath.

“ _Fuck_ , Revas.” The assassin buried his head in their neck, biting down on the soft skin as his thrusts turned frantic.

Revas felt their release building up, and their walls tightening around Zevran, eliciting a drawn-out moan. Their hands slipped around over his back, their nails digging in as they neared the cliff’s edge.  
Just as they teetered over it, Zevran stilled.

“Is something wrong?” They frowned, but Zevran didn’t look worried.

“It’s just- we wouldn’t want this to result in anything...”

“Oh. I’ve been taking a tonic for years. There’s nothing to worry about.” Revas smirked, jolting their hips once, spurring Zevran on. It took only one more thrust before they were both spilling over the edge, moans muffled with their lips crushed together.

For a moment they both lay there, Zevran still inside Revas, catching their breaths. Their loud, huffing pants, filled the silence, and when Zevran finally climbed off them, there was quiet.  
They lay side by side, tangled in the blanket on Revas’ sleeping mat.

“That...was amazing.” Revas panted, staring up at the ceiling of the tent at the dim light still flickering there.

“That is good. I am glad you enjoyed yourself.” Zevran chuckled.

Revas looked over at the other elf, who was staring back at him. Seeing the tired look on the mage’s face, the assassin smirked. He reached for the blanket, shaking out and laying it over the two of them.  
Revas was suddenly tired from the exertion, and they soon fell asleep in the blanket with Zevran.


End file.
